


I love you.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has had plenty of chances to say I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you.

Gavin wasn’t exactly sure when ‘them’ became ‘we.’ He figured it was around the time that they moved in together or maybe it was after he’d been invited into their bed or perhaps it was that one Sunday morning he made Geoff and Griffon pancakes and Griffon rewarded him with a kiss. Gavin didn’t know and he didn’t really care to know. All that mattered was that they were in fact a ‘we’ and Gavin got to wake up alongside the two most beautiful people he’s ever known every morning and they showered him with more affection than he’d ever give himself. They respected him and they cared for him and well, above all, they loved him.  They told him every day and made sure that he knew it. Gavin loved them too, really, he’d just never found the right time to say it.

 

 

Gavin was quite the morning person… provided he wakes up. More often than not though Gavin was overcome by the warmth that surrounded him on either sides and he succumbed to sleep rather than being the responsible one who got up first. That, unfortunately, often fell to Geoff. Geoff liked to sleep on the end for exactly this reason because while Gavin was often pliant and kind when he awoke, Griffon was not. The blonde chose when she opened her eyes and if anyone ever dared to wake her before she decided it was time they were in for a ride. Griffon wasn’t entirely unreasonable though and Gavin often helped Geoff to coax her from the bed with a kiss – after he’d received the same treatment from Geoff of course. Gavin supposed that he could tell them that he loved them then. He could say it as Geoff stood and stretched just a little away from the bed because both Gavin and Griffon were guilty of dragging him back. Gavin could whisper it to Griffon as she buried her face into the crook of his neck and he sighed happily at the way it tickled. But he didn’t.

 

 

Gavin had the chance again as they crammed into the en suite bathroom. Modesty wasn’t a priority within their house – they’d seen each other naked more than enough. If they’d been busy the night before, Griffon slept naked. If not she wore one of her men’s boxers. Gavin liked to watch as she slipped them off to shower and he could always count on Geoff to slap him playfully on the back of the neck for staring. Geoff liked to brush his teeth first and Gavin often used that time to wash his face. Gavin and Geoff were like clockwork. Gavin would rinse his face with a washcloth while Geoff brushed and as he stood Geoff would bend to spit. Then together they’d join Griffon in the shower and she’d giggle as two pairs of soapy hands ‘helped’ her wash. Gavin also thought that he could confess his love to them there. It would be perfect as bubbles popped around them and Geoff shrieked as his foot slipped. Griffon would giggle innocently as though she hadn’t kicked at Geoff’s heel and been the one to make him fall and Gavin would open his mouth and just slip the phrase in casually. But he didn’t.

 

 

Geoff was the chef – that was obvious. He liked to cook eggs in the morning. Griffon was more than happy to devour over half of what he made while Gavin preferred a bowl of sugary cereal. He could never stand to eat too much in the morning. Even though Geoff scolded him about the nutritious values of his meals he’d always leave the milk out for Gavin. Griffon would hum as she prepared her boys some coffee and sometimes, if the song on the radio was good, she’d dance too. Geoff would scold her for getting in the way but Gavin would catch him wriggling his hips and he’d remember it days after whenever he felt a little down. Gavin wouldn’t dance because he wasn’t nearly drunk enough for that this early in the morning but he’d watch and he’d sing along if it ever evolved for that. Gavin could have said it then over his bowl of sugary cereal and laughed as Geoff burnt himself in shock. He could have sung it to avoid embarrassment and watch as Griffon and Geoff understood what he’d meant. But he didn’t.

 

 

Gavin could have said it on the car ride over as he sat in the passenger seat. The radio was off because he didn’t like to listen to music in the morning, not now. Gavin looked out of the window as he watched the world whizz by because he was far too tired to talk. Gavin could have mentioned it as they stepped out of the car or he could have just whispered it as they walked up the path. Instead he kept silent as the person that drove him hung behind because Gavin always needed space on this day, he couldn’t stand to cry in front of others. Gavin could have just yelled it as he sunk to his knees in front of the pretty marble slab that marked both the beginning and the end of their lives. Gavin hated it because it said nothing of the in between, the bulk of their lives and the time he spent with them. Gavin should have said it before they left the house. Gavin couldn’t say it now. There was no one left to say it to. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to tell you I'm sorry but that would be a lie.


End file.
